Steam cleaning devices are often used to clean items, such as rugs, carpet, or upholstered furniture. Such devices are usually mobile and are used at the site of the cleaning job. As is understood by those working in the art, cleaning fluids used in such devices typically consist of a mixture of heated water, steam and a chemical solution that is delivered to an article to be cleaned by a cleaning wand assembly. While these are typical fluids, other fluids or combination of fluids, could certainly be used in a given environment. In any case, fluid supplied to the cleaning wand assembly often and preferably is heated substantially and that fluid temperature is to be maintained over a variety of operating conditions.